english assignemt
by NileyLoveIsForReal
Summary: lalalal


Stephanie McCloud

September 7, 2011

English 3 Mrs. Ewing

Untouchable

Wintertime; Carter walked up the cold street with the soft snowflakes flowing down around her. The fierce wind stormed by making her soft long brunette locks blow and pounce with every step she took. She arrived to her building and entered walking up the steps until she reached her small apartment. She opened the door with the key and walking in shutting it behind her and removing her coat from her petite body. Looking around a sigh escaped her lips "Dad?" she called out for him as she walked on through searching each of the rooms with no response of an answer. She looked out the window and rolled her eyes. Grabbing her coat she stormed out of the apartment, down the steps and walking round to the closest alleyway which was two buildings down. She opened the gate and walked on in.

"I'm sorry! I'll give you the money as soon as possible" Carter heard her father, Tyler cry to the man pointing a gun to him in aggression. A sigh of annoyance escaped her soft pink lips as she stormed over to her Father like a parent "You said you weren't going to do this anymore" carter hissed to him, her brow turning into a frown. Tyler looked at his daughter with fear "Carter get out of here" he ordered in a snap before focusing his gaze back onto the man. The man didn't take any mind of what was happening and just had his goal set on what he wanted "You promised me the money tonight and you show up empty handed. I don't like being made a fool," he glared.

This was a deathly situation which made fear struck her mind. Carter looked back and forth between her Dad and the man before, breathing out. With her hands in her pockets, hiding her clenched fists, "I'll be right back" she said before storming out the gate and to her apartment once again. She returned with a bag of cash "How much do you need?" she asked the man holding her father hostage with a blank expression on her face. "$300 dollars" he replied releasing Tyler and turning his attention to the bag of money being held by the 17 year old girl.

Carter took out the money and handed it to him but catching her off guard he pushed her down on the ground harshly, grabbing the whole bag of money and running off. Carter looked over to her Dad who was cut in the arm. "I'll call an ambulance" she told him before rushing over to his side. 

"No! I'm fine. Go get the money" he ordered, her shooing her out of the way. She looked at her Dad with sorrow in her chocolate orbs. "I'm fine," he repeated giving his daughter a reassuring smile. Nodding she stood up and ran out the gate. She looked around and saw the man. She quickly ran after him as fast as she possibly could but he was too fast. After following him for 5 blocks he stopped. Carter quickly hid behind a wall observing his movements. The man opened the door to a house and walked in without locking it behind him.

She breathed in and followed, walking in the door and making sure to keep her distance, while being as quiet as she could. She heard the voices of a few men talking in the next room. She looked round eaves dropping on everything. They were drug dealers, very strict drug dealers who sold to her Dad.

Pressure was on her shoulders and she gasped as she turned around meeting the eyes of a stranger. "Who are you?" he asked looking her up and down driving the attention of the others to come out. "That's the girl from the alleyway. Shouldn't you be helping your Dad?" he smirked at the scared girl as they all surrounded around her. "Give me the money back" she glared at him being held back by one of the men who was chuckling behind her."

He smiled smugly as he walked closer to her "Do us a favor. Become one of us, and none of this ever happened." He whispered sending shivers down her spin. "No" she hissed at him in disgust. He sniggered and began pulling at her clothes. She tried to kick him to get away "Get off me!" she screamed at him but he just ignored her. "Leave her alone" a masculine voice spoke as the man was pulled back and the money was removed from him. He took out the remaining of the cash leaving them with $300 and gave her the rest of the money. "Now go" he told her as he walked away into the other room.

The men released her and she quickly ran out. Catching her breath she breathed out and in before calling an ambulance and running back to alleyway where he father was.

As Carter sat in the hospital waiting room, she began to think about the past that she had, and how it all had affected her life, and what she could do to change it all. Her mother was taken away when she was around the age of five, because her father was involved with a drug deal that threatened every life that he has taken in with him. Because of this her mother lost her life with family and has not been around for years. All because he could not seem to come up with the money that he owed the man. Every time she goes back to the day of her mother being kidnapped from their home by that man, she wishes that her father could have done something to save her and everything that happened in the end.

Weeks passed and her Tyler was released from the hospital and they were not on the best of speaking terms after what happened. Tyler signed onto his e-mail account, checking to see if he received anything interesting when one caught his eye. He clicked on it, recognizing the e-mail address. Without thinking, Tyler opened it and skimmed over the letter. _Tyler I miss you and Carter so much, I'm still doing well and love you both. Love Cameron._ Tyler closed his computer, letting total darkness settle around him. He closed his eyes, memories of her flooding his mind. All he could think about was the way her cerulean eyes sparkled in the sun. The way she scrunched up her nose when something disgusted her. The sound of her laughter; filling up an entire room. The way her long brown, curly locks swayed back and forth with every step she took. All he wanted to do was feel her in his arms, be there for her. She was going through a tough time and he was not there to comfort her. It was tearing him up inside. But his life was not that simple. He was in the middle of trouble because of the gang while she was busy trying to keep herself safe for the sake of Carters life. A relationship was not a rational thing to get into at this time, no matter how strong his feelings for her were. But why did he always have to be rational? Why could not he just be spontaneous for once? He loved her and that should be all that mattered.

Tyler made up his mind he was going to find Cameron no matter what the cost; all he had to do was make sure that the men stayed away from his family. So Tyler set out, collected all the money to pay off the men for years to come. He met with the man again inside an open public place giving him a key and a map. "All your money is in the safe under that circle, it's a drain." The man looked at him like he was a fool. "I swear to you all the money is here and I will send money every month to keep you away from my family." The man stuck his hand out, Tyler shook it and they both said "Deal." For Tyler this was a great day: his family would be safe as long as he continued to pay off the drug dealers for the rest of his life.

Tyler traced the email address back to its origins and found out that it came from a house just outside of town. He made his way to that house and saw a beautiful lady in the yard he knew I had to be Cameron. At first he admired her from afar getting glimpses of what he had missed for the years that she had been out of his life. "Cameron?" He muttered hoping she would still remember him. Cameron turned around and a shocked smile broke out on her face. "Tyler…-"


End file.
